Prendre conscience
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Il est étendu dans la salle de bain, en sang: Kote... je crois que je ne vais pas bien... Izu !


**Auteure : Love Gaara of the sand**

**Résumé :**Il arrive dans leur appartement, en sang. «Kote... je crois que je ne vais pas bien...» «Izu !»

**Disclamer** : Tout ces merveilleux personnages, beaux et forts, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... ils ne sont donc pas à moi... dommage...

**Paring : **Izumo Kamitsuki/Kotetsu Hagane

**Avertissement:**Personnages OOC…

* * *

Plusieurs ninjas étaient rentrés des longues missions du tout dernier Hokage, Naruto, qui envoyait plusieurs groupes à l'extérieur du pays pour garder des relations favorables entre les diverses contrées. 

Le jeune était parvenu à ses fins en devenant Hokage à peine à l'âge de vingt ans, faisant de lui un ninja fier et très heureux. Il avait prit les traits de son père, ses cheveux blonds s'étant disciplinés un peu et sa fougue indomptable s'étant amenuisée avec le temps. Il ne portait plus son bandeau frontal au front mais bien à l'avant-bras droit, où il pouvait protéger d'éventuelles attaques contre le conduit de son arme la plus dangereuse; le Rasengan. Depuis son poste de Hokage, jamais il n'avait semblé aussi heureux et Sasuke le lui avait mentionné de nombreuses fois dans son bureau comme dans leur nouvelle demeure. Le brun était revenu au village depuis près d'un an maintenant et tout allait pour le mieux.

Kakashi avait maintenant trente quatre ans et, dans la même génération que lui, le groupe Izumo et Kotetsu avaient maintenant trente trois ans, toujours inchangés. Hagane avait toujours les cheveux dressé dans tous les sens, des bandages sur les joues et le nez et son éternel sourire ravageur. Izumo Kamitsuki, quant à lui, avait légèrement changé, bien que toujours aussi fin et tendre malgré ses allures parfois froides. Sa frange devant l'oeil droit était toujours de la même longueur et de la même couleur et il portait toujours son bandeau en tant que bandana sur sa tête.

Les deux ninjas vivaient ensembles depuis leurs premiers instants en tant que Chuunins, chacun partageant un petit appartement tout près de celui qu'utilisait autrefois Naruto. Ils s'étaient ainsi permis de garder beaucoup d'argent pour des dépenses personnelles.

Ils avaient eut droit, la veille, à une semaine de repos bien mérité. La dernière attaque en date du village avait laissé de graves séquelles, entraînant l'acharnement des ninjas à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Naruto leur avait donné leur semaine dès qu'ils auraient finis leur mission en date, c'est à dire dans près d'une journée. C'était l'une des premières fois depuis des années qu'ils avaient été séparés mais la cause était importante. Izumo devait accompagner Sasuke, Shikamaru et Kakashi à Tsuchi no Kuni, escortant l'un des hommes influents du pays. L'homme, en danger constant d'assassinat, avait demandé une garde d'expérience et son ami, ayant fait ses preuves durant la dernière guerre, avait été invité à se joindre à Hatake et Nara dans cette mission. Il n'avait pas refusé et Kotetsu s'était ramassé seul pour en terminer avec l'examen chuunin s'étant déroulé la dernière semaine.

Dans l'ordre des choses, Izumo devrait être de retour le lendemain. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis et, s'ils marchaient relativement rapidement, ça ne devrait leur prendre que deux semaines pour se rendre et revenir. Ajouté à ça le sommeil, l'hébergement à Tsuchi et sans doute quelques combats, ils devraient prendre trois semaines, pas vraiment plus.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain au soir, Kotetsu s'étonna de ne pas voir rentrer Izumo et aussitôt il alla se poster là où lui et le brun étaient souvent rendus; la porte de Konoha. Il demanda aux gardes qui étaient présents si l'équipe de trois jônins était passée et ils avaient répondus que oui.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Faire leur rapport au Rokudaime... Je sais que Izumo était pas mal amoché... en fait, il avait énormément de misère à marcher, Kakashi le transportait sur son dos.

- Et il ne l'a pas emmené à l'hôpital !

Les deux hommes de garde n'eurent le temps de dire aucun mot que Kotetsu disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Le brun apparu près du bureau de Naruto et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer, s'attendant à voir les trois jônins en train de parler de leur mission.

Mais Naruto discutait plutôt avec Tsunade et Shizune à voix basse, comme si ce qui était dit ne devait être entendu.

L'ancienne Hokage soupira en voyant Kotetsu et sourit.

- Tu les as manqué d'une dizaine de minutes je crois bien...

- Où est Izumo ?

- Je crois que Kakashi a dit qu'il se rendait à votre appartement... peut-être est-il déjà rendu...

- Il n'est pas à l'hôpital ?

- Il ne voulait pas. Il a préféré se rendre à l'appartement avant... File le rejoindre... je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de ton aide...

- Merci. Hokage sama.

Suite à ces politesses, il disparu, laissant les trois personnes dans une confusion assez profonde. Pourquoi Kotetsu s'inquiétait-il autant pour son ami ? Il était normal d'être blessé dans une mission...

Ils n'y pensèrent pas plus longtemps et continuèrent à discuter.

La porte de leur appartement était ouverte, laissant voir une faible lueur au fond du corridor, sans doute la lumière de la salle de bain. Le brun entra, alluma une lumière proche et ferma derrière lui avant d'aller rejoindre l'autre homme à la toilette.

Il sursauta lorsque Hagane entra dans la chambre de bain. Il eut le temps de supprimer la douleur de son visage avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux, près à tomber inconscient d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Kote... Je... je crois que je ne vais pas bien...

Et il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Kotetsu remarqua alors l'immense tache de sang au sol qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de son ami pour constater qu'à plusieurs endroits, des dards d'une bonne longueur était enfoncés dans sa peau, blessant pour la plupart les muscles, parvenant parfois même jusqu'à un os, provoquant des décharges de douleur trop puissantes dans le corps d'Izumo qui, suite à plusieurs de ces décharges, était tombé inconscient.

Kotetsu s'agenouilla à côté de son ami et commença lentement à le déshabiller pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Bien qu'il portait sa veste, une longue zébrure dans son dos prouvait qu'il avait eu un coup de katana, déchirant la peau sur toute une diagonale, partant de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Le chandail en filet qu'il portait était complètement brisé et l'homme ne se gêna pas pour tout arracher, évitant soigneusement les trois dards que son ami avait d'enfoncé tout près des reins. Les bras étaient parcourus de fines coupures qui, bien que petites, semblaient saigner abondamment.

Un gros dard était enfoncé dans sa cuisse droite et une de ses chevilles, en plus du poignet droits, semblaient foulés sinon brisés.

- Izu... pourquoi t'obstines-tu tant à ne pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ? Demanda Kotetsu, sachant quand même la plus grande peur de son meilleur ami.

Il arracha avec douceur les dards, un à un, s'arrangeant pour appliquer un baume, évitant de les infecter.

Suite à plusieurs petites extractions délicates dans le genre, il posa le corps inconscient dans la baignoire et remplit une petite bassine d'eau tiède pour laver le corps très salit, n'ayant aucune pudeur à voir son ami nu devant lui.

Bientôt le corps ensanglanté fut propre, pansé et posé délicatement dans la chambre qui lui était propre. La chaleur du lit fit augmenter la température du corps d'Izumo, qui avait chutée auparavant de quelques degrés.

Kotetsu veilla à ce qu'il ne bouge pas dans son sommeil, pour ne pas ouvrir les plaies. Il sortit ensuite, laissa la porte entrouverte pour bien entendre si jamais son ami se réveillerait et disparu dans la chambre de bain. Il ramassa les dix dards qu'il avait extraits du corps du plus jeune. Ils faisaient près de quinze centimètres de long pour la plupart et le diamètre était de huit millimètres à peu près. Le plus long faisait près de trente centimètres pour un centimètre et deux millimètres de diamètre.

Aussitôt il s'occupa de les faire disparaître, en faisant tout autant pour les nombreuses taches de sang au sol et sur les murs, sur le lavabo et dans la baignoire. Il vida la chaudière, retira le petit tapis sur le sol et se lava les mains. Il alla vérifier que tout allait bien dans la chambre d'Izumo avant de prendre une douche chaude.

L'eau qui coulait sur son corps lui fit énormément du bien, relaxant ses muscles très tendus quelques instants auparavant. Il resta près d'une quinzaine de minutes sous le pommeau de la douche, retirant les traces de sang et tout trace de fatigue de son corps.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il entoura sa taille d'une serviette blanche et remit en place les bandages qu'il avait dans son cou et sur son nez. Il soigna une blessure mineure qu'il s'était faite avec les dards et alla dans sa chambre s'habiller.

Il n'avait enfilé que son boxer lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur. Sans attendre, il se rendit à la chambre d'Izumo pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Le brun était en sueur, ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et sur son visage étaient empreint une expression de pure horreur et une profonde marque de douleur. Deux fines larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- Kote...

- Izu... Je suis là... Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- J'ai... Je suis content que tu sois là... fit-il en essayant de tourner la tête.

- Désolé... je ne peux pas te permettre de tourner la tête pour le moment... ça pourrait déplacer quelque chose et ouvrir une de tes plaies... je ne veux pas courir ce risque tu comprends ?

Le brun sembla comprendre et ferma les yeux, se résignant à l'état dans lequel son ami l'avait préservé. Une troisième larme se joignit aux deux autres sur l'oreiller blanc sous sa tête.

- J'ai mal...

- Ce sont les blessures... je les ai soignées comme j'ai pu mais elles risquent de faire mal encore quelques jours... Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé...

- On a été attaqué... par des ninjas entre Tsuchi et Konoha... Ils était une dizaine et semblaient connaître bien les techniques parce que même Kakashi a eut de la misère à les battre... Et puis, de ce que j'ai vu, Shikamaru a pu les maintenir grâce à sa technique des ombres... Kakashi s'est chargé du reste. Depuis là-bas, il m'a porté sur son dos... j'étais trop affaiblit pour marcher... Tu dois être déçu par moi... Fit Izumo en fermant les yeux, faute de bouger son visage.

Kotetsu se sentit mal en voyant son ami aussi abattu.

- Hey... Izu... jamais je ne vais être déçu par toi... Tu as tout fait pour te défendre... C'est ce qui compte... et puis, tu es toujours en vie ! Je suis content que tu sois là, en face de moi, pour me parler... Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu m'arrives dans cet état là, je t'emmène de gré ou de force à l'hôpital... j'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

- Non... Je ne veux pas aller là-bas...

- Izu... Ils savent bien mieux que moi guérir... et si j'aurais retiré un dard d'une mauvaise façon ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu te serais mis à saigner encore plus par un mauvais geste de ma part ? J'aime mieux savoir que tu es entre de bonnes mains à l'hôpital qu'entre mes mains à l'appartement...

Izumo garda les yeux fermés. Kotetsu remarqua une larme sur sa joue gauche, à l'opposé de lui.

- Hey... Ne pleure pas ! Tu es un ninja Izu ! Tu dois garder tes sentiments.

- Je suis fatigué Kote... ça ne me tente pas de garder ça et puis j'ai eu très peur moi aussi lorsqu'ils nous ont attaqués. Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage et de voir autant de ninjas... très expérimentés... nous attaquer, ça m'a foutu les jetons... J'ai paniqué et j'ai figé... c'est pourquoi ils m'ont prit comme cible.

Izumo soupira avant de lâcher le reste de son petit monologue.

-Je suis faible Kote... tu ne devrais même pas faire équipe avec moi ! Je ne suis qu'un raté et tu ferais aussi bien mieux de m'oublier et de t'en aller !

Une gifle retentit.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut presque assourdissant. Le visage de Izumo était penché vers la gauche et sa joue commençait à rougir. Ses yeux, désespérément fermés, laissaient couler les larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir depuis tout à l'heure.

Kotetsu se gifla mentalement. Il avait osé frapper son ami, malade de surcroît. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il se redressa et sortit de la chambre à la course. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, la porte fermée à doubles tours.

Durant quelques minutes, il ne cessa de faire les cents pas. Il était pétrifié de terreur. Jamais il ne s'était autant mit en colère... mais les fois où ils s'étaient chicanés, jamais ils n'en étaient venus aux coups...

Et il avait osé.

Malgré le passé d'Izumo... Malgré ses craintes de se faire frapper... Malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas être touché au visage...

Il avait bafoué une dizaine d'années de confiance en quelques secondes à peine. Et il ne se le pardonnait pas du tout.

Il tomba à genoux. Sur le dessus de sa main coula une lourde larme. Il s'était promit de ne jamais pleurer mais ce qu'il venait de faire changeait complètement la donne.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Izu... je... je crois que je ferais mieux de faire comme tu as dit... je vais m'en aller...

Il prit quelques affaires, regarda une dernière fois en direction de la chambre de son ami, même si un mur les séparait et s'envola dans une volute de fumée.

- Hokage... J'aimerais vous parler... seul à seul...

- Bien sûr Kotetsu... suis-moi.

Naruto entraîna le Chuunin dans son bureau.

- Izumo Kamitsuki est en convalescence à son appartement...

- _Son_? Ce n'était pas _vos_ appartements ?

- Je suis ici pour vous parler de ceci... Je ne veux plus de cette semaine de repos... envoyez-moi en mission... qu'importe l'endroit... tant que la mission soit longue. J'ai envie de prendre du recul et de changer d'air un peu... Donnez cette semaine à Izumo... il a grandement besoin de repos...

Naruto sembla songeur quelques instants, craignant que Kotetsu ne fasse comme Sasuke; s'éloigner pour tout oublier. Il était au courrant qu'une étrange relation, longuement tissée, se trouvait entre les deux hommes et l'envoi de l'un d'eux dans une mission à l'autre bout du continent ne leur ferait ni bien ni mal, c'était certain.

Mais sous la requête de son chuunin, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, consulta quelques documents avant de présenter un parchemin à Kotetsu.

- J'ai ici une mission de rang B qui consiste à protéger un tout petit village. On dit qu'ils sont attaqués par des voleurs... et les charrettes qui emmènent la nourriture sont souvent pillées... Cette mission est d'une durée de près de trois mois et elle m'a été envoyée à peine hier... L'acceptes-tu ?

Kotetsu pensa quelques instants, inspira profondément et accepta. Face à lui, Naruto sembla fatigué.

- Tu es bien certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

- J'enverrai alors quelqu'un à l'appartement veiller à ce que Izumo aille bien... je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je dise à quiconque où tu seras ?

- Exactement.

- Les choses seront faites ainsi. Tu as tout ?

- Oui.

- Alors bonne mission... Bonne chance !

Kotetsu s'inclina légèrement et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto soupira une bonne fois avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Il allait devoir faire face encore une fois à un problème sentimental et dieu seul sait comme il n'aimait pas les provoquer.

Aussitôt il disparu pour réapparaître dans les appartements de Genma.

- Genma...

- Hokage...

- J'aurais besoin de toi pour une courte mission.

- Quand vous voulez...

- J'aurais besoin de toi chez Izumo... il est dans un état assez mauvais et il aura besoin d'aide pour se soigner, se nourrir... il a beaucoup de misère à marcher...

- Kotetsu ?

- Ce que je vais te dire _doit _rester confidentiel. Tu es tenu sous le secret.

- D'accord.

- Kotetsu est partit en mission de trois mois... derechef. Il m'a dit vouloir prendre du recul et oublier... J'ai bien peur de savoir quoi et c'est pourquoi j'aurai besoin que tu sois là auprès de Izumo pour éviter une bêtise.

- Parfait.

- N'oublie pas, tu es tenu sous silence alors pas un mot de tout ça à Izumo.

Genma acquiesça et sortit de la demeure, précédé de Naruto qui se rendait à Ichiraku, l'envie pressante de quelques bols de ramens se faisant vivement ressentir.

- Kote ? Kote je suis désolé... sors de là...

Dos contre la porte de chambre de son ami, Izumo tentait d'ignorer la douleur tout en appelant son ami. Il ne le sentait pas mais il savait très bien qu'il masquait sa présence lorsqu'il le voulait.

Les quelques larmes avaient cessées de couler quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rampé jusqu'à l'endroit où il était présentement.

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu t'en ailles... Sors s'il te plaît.

Genma apparu alors devant lui, après être entré par la porte et s'être rendu jusqu'où il entendait des voix. Il trouva Izumo sur le sol, de profondes marques de douleur sur le visage.

- Izumo Kamitsuki ! Tu es censé être dans ton lit... tu as rouvert des blessures.

Le visage du brun sembla alors se décomposer.

- Genma... pourquoi... pourquoi tu es là ?

- Hokage sama m'a envoyé pour t'aider à te faire guérir... durant près de deux semaines...

- Kote ! Appela le blessé à travers la porte.

Mais comme d'habitude, le silence fut le seul qui lui répondit.

Genma se sentit mal d'avoir à annoncer une telle nouvelle à son ami mais il le fit quand même.

- Izu... Kotetsu est partit en mission...

- Mais... il m'a dit que nous avions une semaine... Il n'aurait pas du aller en mission...

- Bien qu'il m'en coûte de te le dire... Il est partit de lui-même... Naruto sama ne sait pas pourquoi... Je ne sais ni l'endroit ni la durée de cette mission...

- Il... il est partit ?

Les yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il penchait la tête vers l'avant. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva nez contre terre, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de son visage, sur le sol. Des sanglots parcoururent son corps bien malgré lui, ne voulant pas montrer une telle faiblesse en face de son ami.

Genma l'aida à se relever, lui donna son bras pour l'aider à marcher et l'emmena à l'endroit qu'était sa chambre.

Il laissa le brun s'endormir de fatigue, trop épuisé par ses blessures et les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler.

La première semaine fut la plus difficile à passer. Izumo ne cessait de croire au retour de son ami lorsque les rideaux étaient ouverts le matin et qu'un thé l'attendait sur la table près de lui.

Mais l'apparition de Genma le ramenait immédiatement à la réalité. Depuis deux jours maintenant il pouvait retourner dormir chez lui chaque soir, l'état amélioré d'Izumo le lui permettant.

Le plus jeune se fit bientôt à l'idée que Kotetsu était vraiment partit et que les dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés étaient les insultes qu'il lui avait lancée. Son meilleur ami avait vraiment suivit ses dires et était partit... pour ce qui lui semblait à jamais.

Il continua ses missions lorsqu'il le pouvait, tentant de récolter des informations à Genma de temps en temps mais rien n'y faisait. Il était muet comme une tombe. Il se restreignait donc à faire ses missions, manger et dormir.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, où il fut question d'un grand changement dans le comportement d'Izumo. De lourdes cernes marquaient son visage, son sourire autrefois enjoué avait fait place à un visage impassible et son teint était devenu pâle, presque maladif. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de poids et beaucoup de ses techniques s'étaient affaiblis, sans compter ses réflexes... On l'avait donc mit en charge d'une équipe de Gennin pour lui faire passer son temps. Il leur apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, passant des techniques aux combats au corps à corps.

Cette nouvelle occupation lui permit de regagner un brin de sourire lorsque ses élèves faisaient de bêtes erreurs ou apprenaient difficilement à marcher sur l'eau par exemple. Il ne vit pas le temps passer parmi eux et les jours succédèrent aux semaines jusqu'à se terminer par la fin du troisième mois passé sans son meilleur ami.

Un jour qu'il était en réunion de fin de journée avec ses élèves, il entraperçu quelqu'un revenir vers Konoha, un petit sac sur le dos et des vêtements complètement différents des leurs.

Il intima aux enfants de ne pas bouger, de garder le silence et il sauta d'arbres en arbre jusqu'à être assez proche pour voir l'inconnu. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnu la démarche de son meilleur ami.

Il revint vers ses élèves, leur demanda de retourner chez eux avec un remerciement et disparu dans une volute de fumée. Il réapparu juste en face de l'homme aux traits fatigués bien que toujours reconnaissables.

Il ne lui fallu que deux secondes avant de frapper Kotetsu au visage et de le plaquer au sol, arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur à son ami. Bien qu'il l'avait un peu oublié, revoir son visage lui tira les larmes et les nombreux coups qu'il portait à son ami devinrent moins forts jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête contre le torse de Kotetsu, ses bras fermement serrés autour du corps du plus vieux.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul Kote ? Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis... je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu t'en ailles et je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fais qui t'a déplu... je me sens si mal depuis ton départ... Genma a essayé de me consoler... Naruto aussi mais rien n'y faisais... pourquoi es-tu partis ?

Kotetsu resserra ses bras autour du brun et embrassa le sommet de la tête de l'homme en larmes dans ses bras.

- Je... je t'avais frappé Izu... je ne me le pardonne toujours pas et je ne mérite plus ta confiance... ce n'est pas toi qui aurait du se trouver avec moi toutes ses années... Je ne méritais même pas d'être dans l'équipe avec toi... Je... j'ai essayé de t'oublier Izu... je ne suis pas capable... parce que chaque fois que j'essaie... je vois ton corps dans le sang... et puis toi en larmes sur le lit, incapable de tourner la tête, en train de pleurer et de me supplier de te laisser... de me dire que tu étais faible alors que j'étais encore pire que toi et puis... cette marque rouge sur ton visage... je t'ai giflé Izumo... je n'aurais jamais du... pas après ton passé... et ce que tu détestes... tu es mon ami et ce n'est pas un acte que je me permet de faire. Je refuse de te faire subir ça encore une fois c'est pourquoi j'aime mieux te laisser aller et me débrouiller par moi-même.

Pour rétablir l'égalité, Izumo gifla Kotetsu, qui resta surprit par le geste de son ami.

- Nous sommes quitte. Maintenant que tout es rétablit, tu reviens avec moi à notre appartement... je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'en ailles... surtout sans m'avoir dit où tu t'en allais, pour combien de temps et pourquoi... Sans m'avoir dit au revoir surtout...

Kotetsu se sentit mal de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Izumo et lorsqu'il se redressa, le brun se retint à son bras jusqu'aux portes, où il effaça toute trace de larmes.

Ils retournèrent à leur appartement. Kotetsu déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, remit les photos à leur place et se tourna vers Izumo, derrière lui.

- Je... je n'ai jamais osé... c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis partis... il y a trois mois Izu... je n'ai pas seulement frappé un ami... j'ai aussi frappé une personne qui comptait énormément à mon coeur et... je ne sais pas si je vais être capable... mais...

Kotetsu s'approcha et, aussi délicatement qu'il le pu, prit les lèvres de Izumo pour un baiser chaste et tendre, un peu salé par contre. Le brun resta figé quelques instants et, à l'absence de réaction du brun, Kotetsu se sentit immédiatement mal et recula.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça...

- Arrête donc baka !

Izumo sauta sur les lèvres du plus vieux, l'embrassa à en perdre la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle pour respirer. Izumo fut le premier à reculer, les bras autour du cou de Kotetsu.

- J'ai eut le temps de réfléchir durant les trois mois où tu t'es... enfuit... et j'ai décidé que j'étais rendu beaucoup plus qu'un ami avec toi...

Kotetsu, hypnotisé par les lèvres rougies de son ami, se désintéressa soudainement de celle-ci pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux, s'amusant à regarder briller ses yeux brun doré.

- Et comment nous décrivais-tu ?

- Comme des amoureux... je t'aime Kote... et ces trois mois où tu es partit m'ont fait prendre compte que je ne pourrai jamais passer plus de temps loin de toi...

- Je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fais...

- C'est bête... c'est la première fois que je te vois t'excuser et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière... dit-moi que tu m'aimes Kote...

Le plus grand (Kote) entoura la taille de l'autre, croisant ses doigts au creux de ses reins. Il embrassa sa tempe, ses paupières, ses joues, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres puis les lèvres roses, qui n'attendaient que ça.

- Je. (Baiser) T'aime. (Baiser) Izu.

Ils passèrent près d'une dizaine de minutes à s'embrasser avant que Kote ne se sente poussé sur son lit. Izu s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre, caressant chaque parcelle de peau disponible du corps de son amant.

Il lui murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille qui fit rougir le plus vieux tant les propos pouvaient être classé vingt ans et plus.

Le reste de la nuit de concerna que les draps, les deux ninjas et un vieux pervers qui espionnait, assit sur l'arbre en face de la fenêtre dont ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux.

- Kakashi sensei...

- Naruto, tu ne dois plus m'appeler ainsi maintenant que tu es Rokudaime...

- J'aime bien vous appeler ainsi... Je me demandais... Avec toutes les techniques, le chakra et tout ça... est-ce qu'il existerait un moyen d'avoir des enfants... entre gars ?

Le gris regarda son Hokage, d'un regard en coin et il semblait dans les plis de son masque qu'un large sourire soit apparu.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Naruto ?

- Répondez à ma question d'abord...

- C'est... hum... très très très rare... il n'y a eut qu'un cas dans l'histoire et ce n'était franchement pas voulu...

- Parce que je viens de voir Izumo avec un ventre... comme s'il portait un enfant...

Kakashi se retourna vivement et regarda au loin les deux ninjas amants se tenant la main. Son oeil s'agrandit. Il s'excusa auprès de Naruto et disparu pour les rejoindre, dans la ferme intention de leur demander quel était leur secret... parce que... il essaierait bien avec Iruka un jour...

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Note: **Bonjour! C'est ma toute première fic sur ce couple alors il se peut que les caractères diffèrent ou quelque chose dans le genre... ne panniquez pas... ce sont quand même nos bos vieux Izumo et Kotetsu... 

L'idée m'est venue en regardant l'image d'une personne transpercée de part et d'autre... assez étrange non? Et puis, il n'y a tellement pas de Fic sur ce couple que j'ai décidé de m'impliquer...

Alors amateurs de Izu-Kote... voici une écrivaine de ce couple!

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce OS... moi je le trouve pas trop mal et vous?

Au revoir

LGS

bisous


End file.
